The Balloon
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Gumball screws up Mother's Day pretty bad. And after a scolding from both of his siblings, he knows he has to make things right before the day ends. But they never imagined that he would go overboard with it and risk his life. An Amazing World of Gumball Mother's Day one-shot for all you awesome people out there! Rated K for no swearing or Violence. Happy Mother's Day everyone! :D!


**The Balloon**

**Summary: Gumball screws up Mother's Day pretty bad. And after a scolding from both of his siblings, he knows he has to make things right before the day ends. But they never imagined that he would go overboard with it and risk his life.**

**Idea: Ben10Extreme**

**Requested by: Ben10Extreme**

**Occasion: Mother's Day**

**Happy Mother's Day everyone! This is definitely overdue but I was out all day so I didn't get the chance to read my messages until 4PM, and now that Ben10Extreme has given me the idea, I give you, the Mother's Day Special.**

**The Balloon**

Gumball had always done something to make every day special for his family, to help them when they got lost and to care for them when they'd lose someone special, but when he neglects a certain important day, he never would have imagined that he would be thousands of metres above the ground.

Gumball was screaming for dear life, as his paw was gripped the ledge of a building he'd just fallen off, trying to reach a balloon he'd bought for his mother. He tried to hold on for as long as possible, while using his other hand to hold the balloon, also hoping someone would help him. Suddenly, his mother; Nicole, had climbed twenty four flights of stairs and reached the roof. She practically threw her body at Gumball's paw, reaching for it before he fell, but it was too late. Gumball lost his grip and fell off of the building, his mother screamed as he saw her son plummet to his death, while his family watched below in horror, with hundreds of other people who gathered to watch the event unfold. Surely, he wouldn't survive the fall, Nicole didn't want this…this was supposed to be mother's day…if only she hadn't been so neglectful to her son, this wouldn't of happened.

_8 Hours Earlier…_

It was five in the morning, Gumball was asleep in his bed, dreaming about the tacos he'd had with his family the night before. Suddenly, an orange fish woke the cat up. "It's Mother's Day!" He shouted. "Uhh…Darwin…? Come on let me sleep…" Gumball yawned. "No, Gumball! It's Mother's day!" Darwin shouted. "I know…give me a second…" Gumball yawned, sitting up onto the side of the bed. "What are we gonna get her? Maybe…maybe a pony! No, no! We'll give her…a box of chocolates or…" Darwin paced. "Or nothing." Gumball groaned. Darwin gasped. "Gumball! It's mother's day! We have to do _something_ for her!" Darwin glared at his brother. "Look Darwin, there's no point. Just…let me sleep…" Gumball laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers over his face. "Gumball! Are you serious?!" Darwin nudged his brother, trying to get him to get up. "God…Darwin, just go away, it's not worth it…what does she want, a medal? How come she gets her own day, while we don't get a kids day?! It's unfair." Gumball said, coldly. "It's because she feeds us, takes care of us and puts a roof over our head! Stop being so selfish! Gosh…Gumball…I'm ashamed…" Darwin glared at his brother. "I don't care! Just get out of here." Gumball commanded. "What's gotten into you, Gumball?" Darwin asked. "Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." Gumball growled. "Fine!" Darwin shouted, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Darwin stormed into the hallway and met with his sister, Anais.

"Hey Darwin, what's the matter?" Anais asked. "And where's Gumball?" Anais continued. "He's being a total jerk! He won't even come out!" Darwin exclaimed. "Calm down Darwin, you'll wake mom." Anais warned. "Maybe…maybe you can convince him?" Darwin asked. "I think you're being a bit over-the-top here Darwin, just because he doesn't want to wake up at…what time is it?" Anais looked at her watch. "5:15 in the morning." Anais shrugged. "Doesn't mean that he doesn't want to see her." Anais explained. "I know, but I'd at least like him to help us make breakfast for mom." Darwin sighed. "He's never done well with Mother's Day, since the time mom went to school with him. He's never been the same." [Episode: The Meddler] Anais explained. Darwin grasped his cheeks. "I still feel the pain from smiling so much on that day…" Darwin sighed. "Wait, didn't he make up with her after he got that date with Penny?" Darwin asked. "Not exactly, they're still nice to each other, but it's been a little…tense since then. I know he doesn't like to talk about when she scrubbed and washed him in the changing rooms at the school." Anais laughed. "Yeah…that was really embarrassing." Darwin chuckled nervously. "Come on, let me see if I can convince him." Anais opened Gumball's door and walked over to his bed-side. "Gumball, wanna help us make breakfast for mom?" Anais asked, nudging Gumball. "No." Gumball plainly said. "Are you sure? There's gonna be bacon." Anais laughed. "No, now get out." Gumball commanded.

Anais gasped, Gumball would never deny a chance to eat bacon. "Gumball? Are you feeling alright?" Anais asked, putting her hand onto his head. "Yes! Now get out!" Gumball shouted. Anais just sighed and left the room with her brother. "Something's wrong…he'd never turn down an opportunity to have some bacon…" Darwin rubbed his chin. "Just don't worry about him, hopefully we'll see him out here soon." Anais smiled.

_7 Hours Later_

Gumball woke up and yawned, having one of the best sleeps he'd ever had. Even with a guilty conscious. Gumball looked over at his clock and gasped as he read the red, digital numbers, telling him the time. "12:43PM? Oh god! I overslept!" Gumball scolded himself. "I better have…" Gumball muttered to himself, smelling his under-arms. "I stink like something died…" Gumball muttered to himself. He opened his bedroom door and noticed that the house was eerily quiet. He walked into the bathroom, undressed and stood under the shower. He washed himself and shampooed his hair. After about 5 minutes, he finished and stepped outside the shower to dry himself. He got out a towel that was hanging on a nearby rack and dried himself. He finished drying himself and tied the towel around his waist, covering the lower half of his body. He pulled out some deodorant spray and sprayed himself, making sure his sprayed every single part of his arm pit. After finishing, he stepped outside the bathroom, once again noticing the silence. He sighed and walked into his room.

A few minutes later, he came back out, wearing his trademark shirt and jeans. "Now, where is everyone?" Gumball asked himself. "Dad!" Gumball called, as he walked down the stairs. "Mom!" He called, walking into the kitchen. "Anais! Darwin!" He called, walking into the backyard. "Okay…this is freaking me out…where are they?" Gumball asked. Suddenly, he heard a car stop in front of the house. He walked back inside and looked through the window, immediately noticing that it was their family car. Gumball smiled as they walked through the front door. "Hey guys, so I was thinking…" Gumball began. "Not now, Gumball." Nicole growled at her son. Gumball was confused, why would she talk to him like that? "Mom…? What's…?" Gumball began again. "I said, NOT NOW GUMBALL." She growled, walking into the kitchen. His father; Richard just glared at him and walked upstairs, some cotton candy in his hands.

"There you are, what's gotten into her?" Gumball asked, turning to Anais and Darwin. "We told her what you said." Anais replied. "Why?! I was tired! I didn't know what I was saying!" Gumball argued. "Look, maybe we shouldn't have done that, but anyway, she's hurt from what you said. You know…being a mother is a full time job. Think about that." Anais explained, walking upstairs. Only leaving Gumball and Darwin in the living room. "I'm disappointed in you Gumball." Darwin plainly said, beginning to walk upstairs. "I'd warn you…as we both know. Our mom can get really…angry….when she's been made fun of or when we've done something wrong, I can't imagine what she'll say or do to you next time you see her…I'd recommend giving her something to apologize. And besides…" Darwin explained. "It's mother's day." Darwin disappeared upstairs. "He's right…" Gumball sighed.

Gumball walked into the kitchen, deciding to make his mother something to eat as an apology. "Okay…now, how do I do this again…?" Gumball asked himself, opening the fridge.

Twenty minutes later, Gumball came out of the kitchen and walked into the living room, noticing that no one was in there. He walked upstairs and knocked on his mother's door. "Come in." A voice said. Gumball walked in and smiled nervously at his mother. "Hi mom…I made you some…" Gumball began. "I want to be left alone, Gumball." His mother said. "I made you some pancakes…slightly…burned pancakes!" Gumball laughed nervously. "Just leave me alone…" His mother got up off the bed and walked over to Gumball, Gumball looked up at his mother, in fear she would hit him. She raised her hand to hit him, but stopped herself before she hit her son. "Just…just get out, please." His mother sat on the bed. "But mom…" Gumball put down the plate of pancakes on the dresser. "Please, leave." His mother sighed. "Okay…let me know if…you wanna talk…? And…happy mother's day…" Gumball smiled on the outside, while he was crying on the inside. He left the room and closed the door.

He walked downstairs and slumped on the couch next to his father, who was flipping through channels. "So Dad, what're watching?" Gumball asked. "Just television…" His father kept flipped through the channels, until he stopped on the news. "And now back to the news, the mother's day craze is _still_ not over! Thousands of Elmore shoppers have gone to the Elmore shopping mall and purchased almost every mother's day item there! Only about a dozen of items are left! If you want to beat the mother's day rush, I'd suggest getting here quick! They're running out faster than ever!" The news reporter warned. "Now in other news…the death of…" The news began, before Richard changed the channel. "That's it…" Gumball mumbled to himself. "Dad, can you drive me to the mall?" Gumball faced his father. "Not right now Gumball, you can just walk." Richard said. "But it's 2 miles away!" Gumball shouted. "You've walked further before." His father shrugged. "Fine." Gumball sighed and left the house.

_30 Minutes Later_

Gumball arrived at the mall and walked inside, noticing the massive crowd that was in there. Gumball glanced over at the mother's day store in the middle of the crowd. Gumball pushed through the crowd, almost getting crushed in the process. Gumball arrived at the store and noticed that there was one more item left, a pink balloon that read; "Happy Mother's Day!" "I'll take the balloon!" Gumball exclaimed. "1 Dollar." The shop owner sighed. Gumball handed over the money and took off with the balloon. He pushed through the crowd and ran outside, holding the balloon in his left paw. "Oh…man…ha…now…now I just gotta make it home." Gumball looked at his balloon and smiled. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew the balloon away. "No…No, No, NO!" Gumball shouted, trying to reach the balloon.

Gumball screamed as he tried to reach the balloon, he was too small and couldn't reach it. He watched as the balloon rested on the top of a building thousands of metres above him. "I can't believe I'm doing this for a balloon…" Gumball sighed and ran into the building and climbed the twenty three flights of stairs before reaching the roof. "Hey! You're not allowed up there!" Someone shouted. "Yes I am!" Gumball shouted back. "Oh…" The person sighed. Gumball reached the roof and noticed the balloon, caught on a small spike sticking out of the building. "I got you…" Gumball sighed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, another gust of wind blew the balloon across a number of buildings. "Oh give me a break!" Gumball shouted, jumping cautiously onto a building on a metre across from the one that Gumball was on. Gumball jumped from building to building, desperately trying to reach the balloon. Meanwhile, Darwin was looking for Gumball, little did he know he was a thousand metres below him.

"Where did he go…? I hope he didn't take offense to what I said…" Darwin sighed. Above him, Gumball made it to the last building, the balloon was going to get away from him, and he knew he had to reach it. He jumped off the building and grabbed the balloon, he used his free hand to hold onto the ledge of the building. He looked down and screamed, noticing that all the people below him were the size of tiny little specs. Darwin heard the screams and gasped as he saw his brother hanging from the ledge. "Gumball!" Darwin shouted. "Get me down!" Gumball shouted. Darwin got out his cell phone and called Nicole. "Mom! You gotta get here! Gumball's about to fall to his death!" Darwin shouted, as a crowd began to form around him. "WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Nicole asked, beginning to panic. "We're at the Eden Workshops building in downtown! Get here quick!" Darwin shouted.

A few minutes later, Nicole and the rest of the family arrived. They looked at Darwin, who was in the centre of the crowd, looking up at his brother, who was holding on for dear life. Richard and Anais comforted Darwin, while Nicole ran into the building. "Why hasn't no one helped him!?" Nicole asked the front desk. "Say what?" The Lady behind the desk asked. "My son is hanging off the side of your building!" Nicole shouted. "Calm down, maybe if you'd been a good mother and kept an eye on him, this wouldn't have happened." The lady behind the desk typed on her laptop. "Darn it!" Nicole shouted, running up the first flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Gumball was screaming for dear life, as his paw was gripped the ledge of a building he'd just fallen off, trying to reach the balloon he'd bought for his mother. He tried to hold on for as long as possible, while using his other hand to hold the balloon, also hoping someone would help him. Suddenly, his mother; Nicole, had climbed the twenty four flights of stairs and reached the roof. She practically threw her body at Gumball's paw, reaching for it before he fell, but it was too late. Gumball lost his grip and fell off of the building, his mother screamed as he saw her son plummet to his death, while his family watched below in horror, with hundreds of other people who gathered to watch the event unfold. "Oh my god!" A man shouted below. "No!" Nicole shouted. The whole crowd screamed, as the cat fell thirteen storeys and continued to fall. "What are we gonna do?" Richard asked. "I don't know!" Anais shouted. While Gumball continued to fall, his mother frantically ran down the twenty four flights of stairs and ran outside. She'd run so fast, Gumball was only ten storeys off the ground.

"Nicole! What are you gonna do?" Richard asked. "Do what a mother should…protect her son…" Nicole glanced at the crowd. Gumball screamed as he continued to fall. Nicole positioned herself below Gumball and caught him. The force of when she caught him caused both Gumball and Nicole to hit the pavement, knocking them both out.

_Two Hours Later_

Nicole opened her eyes, noticing that she was in an unfamiliar place. She noticed it was all white around her. She noticed four figures gathered around her. She sat up and noticed she was in the hospital, with her family standing beside her bed. "Mom! You're okay!" Gumball hugged his mother. "Oh…I'm so happy you're alright…" Nicole smiled at her son. "We're so glad you're okay…" Anais sighed a sigh of relief. "Hi, Mr Mom!" Darwin smiled. "Phew, we thought we'd lost you Nicole." Richard hugged Nicole, after Gumball let go of her. Gumball sighed. "I'm sorry about all this mom…I didn't mean what I said…" Gumball sighed. "I know you didn't, and I didn't mean to neglect you like that…it was unfair." Nicole smiled at Gumball. "Let's leave them alone." Anais said. Darwin and Richard nodded and left with Anais, leaving Nicole and Gumball alone.

"Happy Mother's Day Mom!" Gumball glanced at the balloon. "I can't believe you almost killed yourself for a balloon." Nicole sighed. "I did it for you mom…" Gumball smiled. "Gumball…even though I love the balloon…and it's lovely. But mother's day isn't about giving something to your mother…" Nicole began. "It's about spending time with her…heck, I'm just happy I got something for mother's day. And the pancakes weren't that bad…even though they were burnt. But I shouldn't have neglected you like that…maybe…maybe after we get out of here, we could go get something to eat to celebrate." Nicole laughed. "Thanks mom." Gumball smiled. "Never do that again." Nicole said, sternly. "I won't mom…even though it was totally worth it." Gumball grinned. Nicole just hugged Gumball.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Gumball."

**I hope you liked this! I know the ending is a bit cheesy and whatever but I think it turned out okay for a first time writing a mother's day one-shot and a first time writing an 'Amazing World of Gumball' One-shot. Thanks to Ben10Extreme for the idea!**

**Happy Mother's Day everyone!**


End file.
